Landscaping mats and other types of covers have long been used to prevent grass and weeds from growing in undesired areas. Such mats have been used around trees so as to facilitate mowing around the tree trunk. Protector devices have also been used around trees to protect the tree trunk from damage. An example of one such protector device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,203, which has a central opening through which the tree trunk extends, and a plurality of semi-circular slits forming concentric flaps, which can be removed to increase the diameter of the opening. While U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,203 is primarily a tree protector device, the device inherently functions to minimize the growth of weeds and grass around the tree trunk. However, the presence of the slits extending through the mat disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,203 allows grass and weeds to grow through the slits.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a landscaping mat which covers and prevents growth of weeds and grass around tree trunks, sign posts, light posts, and other objects extending upwardly from the ground.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a landscaping mat adapted to fit around tree trunks, posts, and other upwardly extending objects having various diameters.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a landscaping mat which eliminates the need to mow or trim an area immediately adjacent a tree trunk or post, and which allows for easy mowing and trimming around the perimeter of the mat.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a landscaping mat which will contain decorative material, such as rocks, bark, wood chips or mulch.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a landscaping mat having an upper surface textured so as to simulate ornamental rocks, bark, wood chips or mulch.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a landscaping mat having a plurality of concentric scored circles which can be selectively cut and removed so as to accommodate various diameter tree trunks, posts and the like.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a landscaping mat which is economical to manufacture, which can be quickly and easily installed, and which is durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.